


Foul Play

by AgapantoBlu



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Teams are starting to hate on GoM, Teikou Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 23:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7483326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgapantoBlu/pseuds/AgapantoBlu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Teiko basketball team grows stronger, so does the resentment of other teams against the five prodigies that are leaving them in the dust. Someone crosses the line on the court and Kise almost gets hurt, but <i>luckily</i> he's got someone looking out for him.</p>
<p>Midorima needs kisses.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>[MidoKise]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foul Play

 

**_Foul Play_ **

 

It was far from the first time, for something like that to happen. It had come to a point where Akashi and Shirogane had even created a set of drills and moves for them to be ready were the situation ever to occur, but that only made Kise look dumber for not realizing.

It was a regular tournament match, in a stage of the Inter High too early for the matches to be any interesting, the teams just regular nobodies that wouldn't have made it to the quarters of finals even if they hadn't had the misfortune of being paired up with the infamous Teikou Middle School so soon. The cheers were loud, it was still the second quarter and everybody was fired up, Kise above all the others. Maybe that was why he was so careless.

He hadn't been on a team for much more than eight months, by then, but still he should have noticed that his opponent had let him pass on purpose, his mark all but steady.

The first thing he heard was Kuroko's surprisingly loud "Kise-kun, watch out!"; but the feeling of a foot landing on his calf came shortly after, with the dreadful knowledge that the moment his knee would stop bending and cushioning the impact, the whole weight of the other player would be on his leg bones. And his knee was bound to stop, sooner or later, worst case slamming against the court floor, and then...

It was all going slow.

Kise bit his tongue trying to look behind, searching for the adversary playing the foul on him, but only managed to catch a smirk from the corner of his eye.

He was envisioning his broken leg when the weight from his limb suddenly disappeared.

He fell on the floor on hands and knees just a second later and when he turned, trembling slightly for the adrenaline, he found a slim figure hovering above him. 

Midorima was panting heavily, far too much for being so early in the game, but maybe it wasn't exhaustion that had taken his breath away in a moment. He was at Kise's feet, but not looking at him; he was staring at the other guy, surprisingly on the floor too. His fists were clenched and trembling.

A whistle filled the air sharply and Kise finally snapped out of it, moving his eyes from the steady pride of his teammate to look at the floor as he tried to carefully go back to his feet.

"Foul!"

_Thank you.,_ he thought bitterly. It was almost a surprise to hear the foul being called out. In the past months in which their team had become so strong, the games had turned increasingly heavier match by match but for some reason none of the referees had ever seen or considered proper to point it out. Akashi had become livid but like all the others he could do little to face the problem directly, he only risked to get a technical foul himself for contradicting the referee.

_I guess this time it was too clear_ , Kise thought, regaining his balance, _Man, that was a dangerous-_

"Push! Teikou, number seven!"

 

***

 

Kise sat on the bench, a towel hanging from his lowered head to hide his expression and a slight tingling on his arm from where Daiki had 'gently' slapped him in encouragement before leaving the locker room with the others. 

Apparently, it had been common decision that Ryouta was supposed to wait for Midorima to come back from his personal meeting with the coach. 

Sure, Akashi was with him, but Ryouta for once doubted his captain's absoluteness: Shirogane had looked beside himself with rage as he called Shintarou out of the court immediately after his foul, and probably not even his captain could spare the shooting guard whatever punishment was coming his way for pushing an opponent. 

_It's not fair_ , he thought for the umpteenth time, teeth biting violently on his tongue. Midorima had only tried to save him, he didn't deserve a penalty, didn't deserve to be subbed out and surely didn't deserve whatever he was going to get. The other guy was to blame, not him!

It was all so tiring. The fouls, the hate, the pressure. If they couldn't get help even from their coach, how were they supposed to enjoy what they were doing?!

He held onto those thoughts for a very long time, until when the door opened and his head snapped up so fast he heard his neck crack.

Midorima seemed to have heard it too because his eyes focused on his teammate, frowning. He was still wearing his uniform despite all the hours that had passed since the end of their game -they won, obviously, and Kise had scored two points more than Aomine, pulling the team with an astonishing pace- and he had yet to shower, but it also didn't seem to be on his projects.

"Midorimacchi?" Kise asked, unsure, when he saw the other just roughly push his towel in the bag and then slung it over his shoulder, "Shouldn't you get changed...?"

He let the sentence trail off when he realized how stupid he had probably just sounded. Mothering Midorima sure wasn't the reason why he had been left behind by the others.

"It doesn't really matter, nanodayo." Shintarou answered drily moving to the door, Ryouta following him fast, the towel still behind his neck, as they moved to exit the gym. "I will have all the time to wash it properly before my next game anyway."

Kise froze on the spot, actually allowing Shintarou a couple of steps of advantage in the corridor. It couldn't possibly mean...?

"Did they...demote you?" It slipped out his mouth before he could stop himself, but Midorima heard him anyway in the silence of the school.

And scoffed at him, finally stopping to turn and glare, fixing the glasses on his nose.

"Don't be ridiculous," he reproached sternly. "They will never even think about moving me to second string, let alone the third."

Kise almost skipped, filled with relief, all the way 'till he was again side by side with the other, but held himself back thinking about Midorima's words.

"So...?" he prompted gently, still a bit hesitant as he prodded. He didn't want to make Shintarou angry, really, but he was still worried. And a bit guilty.

"I'm out of the line-up for the next two weeks."

"What?!"

Shintarou sighed as he glared down at him. Kise was one of the tallest guys in his class, he was used at looking down on most of his classmates, but beside Midorima he couldn't help but marvel every time he had to tilt his head up to meet those deep green eyes.

"Kise, I deliberately pushed an opponent," he reminded, but Ryouta only blinked at him before grabbing his wrist.

Midorima stopped, surprised, and the other took advantage of the motion to move on front of him.

"But he was trying to foul me too!" His voice was taking an edge he didn't like, one that he knew and didn't want to show to Midorima of all the people. "He could have broken my leg! Your push won't even leave him a bruise!"

"But the referee was out for our mistakes, the coach had warned us." Midorima frowned hearing the little cracks in the other's voice. "I-..."

"Then it's my fault!" _Why is this happening?_ , "I didn't notice..."

"He was getting your from behind, Kise. You couldn't possibly..."

"I should have! Akashicchi didn't let anybody touch him! Kurokocchi too!"

"Stop being ridicolous, they didn't foul Kuroko because they couldn't find him at all and they didn't foul Akashi because he is terrifying. It has nothing to do with skills."

"They didn't foul Aominecchi!"

"Aomine was subbed in instead of me, they had already done more than what they could have gotten away with already." Kise took a deep breath but Midorima glared at him before he could say anything. "Don't even try to mention Murasakibara."

Well, Shintarou was right, but still Kise pouted. Be as it may, he was the only one that had gotten fouled, so it must mean something.

_Yes, that you're weak.,_ he thought to himself. His self deprecation showed on his face in a grimace, though, and before he could keep down that path he felt his chin being tilted upward.

His jaw was leaning on a palm, far too soft for a player's and in contrast with the raw texture of bandages around the fingers caressing his cheeks.

The lips against his were chapped and hot and tasted like salt.

_Did you cry?_ , he wanted to ask, but knew better.

Instead, he let his hands trail up, laying gently on Midorima's chest, and pressed his body against the other's, waiting for the shooting guard to embrace him. When he did, Kise almost swooned because, really, Shintarou's arms should have been illegal, so strong and firm despite belonging to a middle schooler.

When they detached, Kise's hands slipped around Midorima's neck to prevent the other from blushing and escaping. He succeeded only with the second and it made him smile like an idiot.

"Can you still come to practice?" he asked, slightly breathless.

"My training menu has been doubled."

"Hykes."

"I should thank Akashi. The coach wanted to triple it."

Kise blinked, thinking that Midorima must have finally gotten loosen up and was attempting some kind of humor, but found on the other's face no trace of amusement.

"That man is crazy," he said then, because three times the amount of practice Midorima usually got would have been too much even for a PRO surely.

Shintarou didn't acknowledge his comment, though, and finally escaped their embrace. Kise felt cold, but refused to act on the loss of warmth as he'd usually do.

“Let’s go,” Midorima intimated, shaking his head with a sigh. “Aomine texted me to say they’re waiting for us at the usual store.”

That surprised Kise.

“Uh? I didn’t know we were to meet today?” He tried to remember if he had been told anything like that, but nothing came to his mind. It was strange because they usually all went straight home after matches, too tired to even think about doing something different from sleeping.

“Some of his gravure magazine must have just come out.”

The giggle from Ryouta’s mouth bounced against the walls together with the sound of steady footsteps, simple. The gentle rustle of his hand slipping into Midorima’s was too subtle to join the chorus and died shyly in the warmth of flesh to flesh.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you're reading this, Hana, because it's all your fault. You set me on MidoKise, MidoKise must now suffer.
> 
> Okay, so... Kise is an adorable puppy, let's be honest, and Midorima is an adorable tsundere. Not sure I was completely IC, to be honest, but I tried ^^"
> 
> See you
> 
> [Agap](http://agapantoblu.tumblr.com)


End file.
